


сколько волка ни корми

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: он всё равно не поймёт любви





	сколько волка ни корми

**Author's Note:**

> херовая юридическая аушка с элементами драк и всего одним заседанием суда

Кентаро выходит из Зоопарка почти под утро, доползает до бордюра и садится, вытирая грязным рукавом кровь из-под носа. В клетке его сегодня месил Накагава, и Кентаро, наверное, ещё легко отделался. Пятнадцатью минутами позже из ржавых ворот Зоопарка выходит Гуань. Он работает здесь всё время, сколько Кентаро помнит, но до сих пор не научился говорить по-японски без акцента.

Гуань содится рядом и протягивает Кентаро пачку купюр. Там совсем немного, но у Гуаня девиз — «довольствуйся малым», а у Кентаро и выбора-то особо нет.

— Ты как?

Кентаро сплёвывает на асфальт кровавую слюну и молчит, потому что ещё немного — и он остался бы без зубов. И со сломанными рёбрами — или чем похуже. Хорошо, что ебанутого Накагаву успели оттащить раньше, чем это произошло. Плохо, что Гуаню было похуй на ебанутого Накагаву, пиздившего Кентаро ногами.

— Ты же знаешь, — оправдывается Гуань; сейчас он выглядит как провинившийся пятилетка-переросток, — чем сильнее накал, тем больше денег получим.

— Съебись, — рычит Кентаро, — а то въебу.

Вообще он сомневается, что Гуаню можно въебать и остаться после этого в живых, но угрозам это не мешает. Гуань выпячивает нижнюю губу и щурится — делает это своё обиженное выражение лица, — а потом исчезает в ржавых воротах Зоопарка, оставив на бордюре мятую пачку сигарет.

Зоопарк прячется в подвале между пятиэтажками посреди Накано; Кентаро живёт в крошечной квартирке неподалёку отсюда, на очень удобном расстоянии: достаточном для того, чтобы кровь из царапин, ссадин и трещин остановилась и засохла струпьями, но недостаточное для того, чтобы упасть на полпути ебалом в асфальт.

Кентаро поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, шагает в сторону дома, не забыв хорошенько пнуть пачку сигарет, оставленную Гуанем. Он не переносит запах табака, но Гуань упорно предлагает ему покурить, словно издевается. Может быть, и правда издевается, пидорас. С него станется.

В квартире у Кентаро пусто, словно он только что переехал и ещё не разобрал вещи, хотя переехал он почти шесть лет назад и вещи давно разобрал. Одиноко стоящий в углу стол с разъёбанным в хлам ноутом сверху завален упаковками из-под лапши и чипсов. Стакан с кругами зелёно-розовой плесени на дне стоит на самом краю и вот-вот норовит упасть; Кентаро двигает его вглубь горы мусора и ложится на пол, подкладывая под голову руки. Расправлять футон ему лень — он засыпает так.

Завтра новый рутинный день на работе, новый рутинный день в Зоопарке и новые рутинные четыре часа сна. У Кентаро даже пожрать нет времени, не говоря уже о чём-то ещё.

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему вылезать из этого дерьма, Кентаро бы не послушался. Дерьмо лучше, чем ничего, а Зоопарк и работа грузчиком — единственное, что у него есть. Дурацкое прозвище «бешеный пёс» на одной работе и не менее дурацкое «молчун» на другой — единственные имена, которыми его зовут. Никто не произносил его настоящего имени уже почти шесть лет — Кентаро уверен, что никто и не знает, как его зовут по-настоящему. Ну, кроме Гуаня. Но Гуань упорно зовёт его «эй, ты».

Кентаро просыпается в полвосьмого утра и едет на склад. Ему отчасти нравится эта работа: здесь, в отличие от драк в Зоопарке, не нужно думать — только тягать коробки одну за другой. Тяжёлый физический труд успокаивает не хуже медитации.

— Эй, молчун, — Такизава кладёт руку ему на плечо, — Водишь? Права есть?

Такизава — его работодатель, низкий, тонкий человек с громким, выразительным голосом — смотрит на снизу вверх и хмурится. Кентаро нутром чует подвох, но всё-таки кивает, достаёт из рваного бумажника права. Такизава долго смотрит на них, словно пытается найти ответ на все свои вопросы в фотографии четыре на два и нескольких строчках иероглифов, а потом кивает и говорит:  
— Побудешь курьером пару дней. Макино заболела, а заказы кому-то развозить надо. Только днём, в те же часы. Зарплата та же, работы меньше — ну, что скажешь?

Кентаро молчит. Он давно не водил ничего сложнее мопеда, принадлежащего младшему брату Гуаня, да и общаться с людьми он не любит. Такизава снова кладёт руку ему на плечо и добивает:  
— Добавлю пятнадцать процентов к зарплате. Пару деньков, ну?

Кентаро вздыхает.

— Ага.

Лишние пятнадцать процентов от зарплаты — это два нормальных ужина и четыре банки хорошего пива. Или счёт за интернет и плата по тарифу мобильника. Или минус один день в Зоопарке. Или оплата больничных счетов.

Все варианты хороши.

Он закидывает коробки с продуктами в пикап и садится за руль, проверяя адрес. Бар «Дракон» возле станции Нумабукуро, доставка в двенадцать часов. У Кентаро есть два часа для того, чтобы добраться туда, и он медленно петляет по узким улицам, цепляя взглядом пёстрые вывески. Добравшись, он смотрит на время — до доставки ещё полчаса — и выходит из пикапа, подходя ко входу в бар.

— О, вы уже приехали! — хозяйка бара подскакивает к нему и рассматривает, улыбаясь. — Новое лицо, не видела вас раньше.

Кентаро кивает, протягивает ей накладную и указывает себе за спину.

— Танака Саэко? — она кивает. — Проверьте.

— А? Конечно! — она подскакивает к кузову и пальцем пересчитывает коробки, сверяясь с накладной, а потом оборачивается на двери бара и кричит: — Рю! Иди помоги!

Колокольчик на углу двери звенит, когда та открывается. Кентаро смотрит на рослого коротко стриженного парня в белой рубашке и синих брюках. Смутное ощущение, что они где-то виделись, оседает мелкой пылью у Кентаро в горле.

— У меня обед заканчивается через пятнадцать минут, нээ-чан! И топать ещё до офиса.

— Попроси курьера тебя подвезти — вам всё равно по дороге. Помогай давай! Не мне же коробки тягать.

Кентаро морщится, вытаскивая коробки из багажника. Закончив, он отряхивает руки, забирает подписанную накладную и садится обратно за руль. В салоне пахнет пылью и еловым ароматизатором — Кентаро почему-то отчётливо чует это сейчас. На пассажирское кресло падает Рю — или как его там назвала эта женщина, Танака Саэко. От него пахнет табаком и знакомым одеколоном — кажется, таким же пользуется кто-то из постоянных гостей Зоопарка.

— Я Танака Рюноске, — представляется парень. — Приятно познакомиться!

Кентаро игнорирует его протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь. Бурчит — просто потому что парень явно не отъебётся, если он промолчит:  
— Кьётани Кентаро.

— Подбросишь меня до офиса? Он здесь, на углу.

Танака без спроса тыкает в навигатор и указывает точку на карте. Кентаро раздражённо выдыхает, разворачивается и жмёт на газ, доезжая до указанного места. Тупо смотрит через лобовое стекло на то, как Танака — гоповатый, всем своим видом напоминающий бандита — заходит в маленький адвокатский офис. Сразу становится легко объяснимой и его одежда, и манера говорить — всё, кроме желания влезть на чужую территорию. Кентаро вспоминает о том, как Танака фамильярно хлопнул его по плечу на прощание, и морщится.

Он возвращается на склад и развозит ещё четыре заказа в разные — теперь уже более отдалённые — части Токио. Несколько раз проезжает мимо Зоопарка, косясь на закрытые ржавые ворота. Освободившись в восемь, Кентаро долго гуляет по городу, заглядывает в раменную неподалёку от склада, петляет по узким улицам, не боясь заблудиться. Он чувствует себя потерявшейся псиной, ищущей хозяина, но неспособной найти, потому что эта псина давно забыла, как хозяин пахнет и выглядит — так Кентаро давно забыл, что ему нужно от жизни, кроме еды и сна.

В одиннадцать он появляется на пороге Зоопарка. Клетка в центре и трибуны по краям — за шесть лет тут ни разу ничего не изменилось. Даже лица те же — Гуань, Накагава, сёстры Шики, куча озлобленных ублюдков на трибунах и, конечно же, заправляющий всем этим мужик по кличке Бледный.

Бледного Кентаро боится. Бледного сложно не бояться — это почти два метра роста, хмурое рыло с пересекающим его поперёк рубцом и пустые, ледяные глаза. Бледный может убить тебя по щелчку пальцев, а может и не убить — сделать жизнь настолько невыносимой, что смерть покажется раем. Кентаро знал пару человек, перешедших ему дорогу — от них даже упоминаний не осталось, не говоря уже о телах.

Ещё Бледный чем-то похож на отчима Кентаро, но это уже совсем другая история, о которой Кентаро едва ли хочет распространяться.

Зоопарк уже кишит зрителями; Гуань подскакивает к Кентаро и уводит его в подсобку с утлыми стеллажами, заставленными вёдрами и швабрами. Пока Кентаро переодевается, кинув свои вещи на одну из полок, Гуань рассказывает ему о сегодняшних боях.

— Килю поддаёшься до последних минут. Как просечёшь, что большинство поставило на него, дерись как обычно. Во втором раунде выйдешь против Накагавы — как с ним работать ты знаешь. В третьем сливаешься. Только осторожнее: в третьем против тебя, скорее всего, будет Челюсть.

Кентаро морщится. Кентаро хотелось бы месить Челюсть ногами, но в этот раз месить будут его.

— Бля.

— Ты там как-нибудь защищайся, ладно? Мне твои больничные счета оплачивать не с руки. Вообще, — Гуань хмурится, заглядывая Кентаро в лицо, — куда ты деваешь деньги? Жильё у тебя дешёвое, ешь ты немного, подработка у тебя ещё одна есть.

— В фонд помощи детям, пострадавшим от домашнего насилия, — усмехается Кентаро.

Гуань моргает, а потом разражается хохотом. Хлопает его по плечу и резко становится серьёзным — Кентаро испугался бы, если бы не знал Гуаня уже почти шесть лет.

— Это самое длинное предложение, что я слышал от тебя за последние пять лет. И первая шутка. Ты же не серьёзно, это, про детей?..

Кентаро пожимает плечами и, протянув ему свою сумку, выходит в зал. Его первый бой — следующий после боя Накагавы и Техаса. Хотелось бы, чтобы Техас победил — чтобы помимо Челюсти не пришлось пиздиться с ебанутым Накагавой, — но в Зоопарке всё всегда предопределено заранее.

Рядом с клеткой жарко и душно; майка мгновенно пропитывается потом и прилипает к коже. Кентаро с приязнью смотрит на то, как Техас отделывает Накагаву — бьёт прицельно, словно мстит за прошлую неделю. Техас любит бить в солнышко и, когда оппонет согнётся пополам, добивать по почкам, а потом уже просто месить ногами. Он так и делает, но ближе к последней минуте Накагава хватает его за ногу и опрокидывает на спину, поднимается, утирая кровь с глаз, рычит и вколачивает башкой в пол.

У Техаса крепкий череп, переживёт, но больно, должно быть, пиздец. Он пытается подняться, но Накагава бьёт его под дых, наступает на спину, давит до хруста рёбер. Техас пытается его опрокинуть — и у него почти получается, — но Накагава в последний момент успевает сохранить равновесие и уебать Техаса локтем в висок. Это нокаут; Кентаро морщится, пытаясь представить, как ему, наверное, больно. Они оба могли бы бить послабее.

Могли бы, но правила Бледного запрещают драться несерьёзно. Таков уж Бледный — даже если тут всё предопределено, извольте месить друг друга всерьёз.

Киль Джиук — мерзковатый кореец, худой, как щепа, и похожий больше на айдола, чем на бойца — подкрадывается к Кентаро со спины и хлопает по спине.

— Привет, братишка!

Он дружелюбный до раздражения — особенно если учитывать его недружелюбность в клетке — и фамильярный до желания угробить его прямо здесь и сейчас. Кентаро раздражённо рычит, скидывая его руку с плеча.

— Следующий бой наш, да? Готов?

Кентаро молча кивает. Он всегда готов, если не лежит в больнице. Киль скалится и машет ему рукой.

— Ну, я тогда пошёл. Увидимся на ринге, братишка!

Каждый раз, когда Кентаро заходит в клетку, ему кажется, что он ныряет с головой в горячую воду. На ринге жарко и душно; твёрдый прорезиненный пол под ногами скользкий от пота и чужой крови; от шума вокруг закладывает уши — приходится полагаться только на зрение.

От первого удара Киля он отскакивает чисто инстинктивно. Удары у Киля очевидные и простые, но очень быстрые и резкие, словно он выходит на ринг въёбанный. Бьёт он больно, хорошо поставленные удары оставляют нихуёвые такие синяки и трещины в костях. Но с ним всё-таки лучше, чем с остальными — он дерётся честно, не пытается схватить тебя за волосы и херачить головой об бетонный пол, например. Ему легко поддаваться — больно, конечно, но деньги — это деньги, а Кентаро дают сотню баксов за каждый бой.

Киль вколачивает его в металлическую сетку серией ударов; Кентаро отсчитывает минуты до момента, когда можно будет, наконец, скинуть его с себя и отпиздить в ответ. Киль бьёт его в челюсть и отскакивает от ответного удара. Кентаро сплёвывает на пол кровавую слюну. Рычит:  
— Пидор.

Киль въёбанно смеётся и прыгает вокруг, как кролик энерджайзер. Кентаро ловит ещё пару ударов в челюсть и локоть под рёбра, но потом — потом начинаются последние минуты боя. Он отскакивает от сетки и, увернувшись от удара Киля, отвешивает ему прямой в лицо. Нос под костяшками хрустит, и Кентаро усмехается, ощущая удовлетворение: наконец-то лицо этого айдола будет хоть чуть-чуть похоже на лицо бойца.

Он хватает его за лицо и вколачивает затылком в пол. Несильно — чтобы не убить ненароком. Бледный не переносит разбирательства с трупами. Киль ржёт, как ебанутый, пытается подняться, но Кентаро снова бьёт его в лицо, а потом колотит по рёбрам — на всякий случай.

Отключается Киль только когда Кентаро снова прикладывает его затылком об пол. Его вытаскивают из клетки и тащат в одну из подсобок; Кентаро тащится туда же на своих двоих. Гуань уже здесь, со льдом и водой в руках. Пить хочется до одури — Кентаро осушает бутылку в два счёта и прикладывает лёд к разбитой брови.

— Ну, как?

Кентаро вздыхает. Гуань не отъебётся, если не узнает его впечатления от первого боя за день.

— Больно — пиздец.

— С Накагавой будет ещё больнее.

— А я, блядь, не знал.

Гуань поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте и дружелюбно улыбается. Так, думает Кентаро, улыбаются бездомным собакам, когда предлагают им отравленную жратву. Он отдыхает пять минут следующего боя — Челюсти с сёстрами Шики — а потом поднимается и снова шагает в клетку. Там всё так же жарко, душно и скользко, всё так же словно под толщей горячей воды, от которой закладывает уши и мутнеет перед глазами. В голове у Кентаро звенит, когда он ловит первую пару ударов от Накагавы, а потом — потом остаётся только алая муть.

Он с трудом осознаёт, что победил, когда в очередной раз пинает Накагаву под дых. Алая муть перед глазами рассеивается, становится тоньше и тоньше, а потом исчезает совсем. Кентаро уходит из клетки и тащится в подсобку, выхватывает из рук Гуаня пакет со льдом и прикладывает ко лбу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. В башке пустота мешается со звенящей болью.

Бой с Челюстью — самый сложный. Он начинается почти сразу после предыдущего; Кентаро заходит в клетку и готовится защищаться. В ушах у него звенит от двух предыдущих боёв — кажется, один из ударов Накагавы обеспечил ему сотрясение, придётся тратиться на поход в больницу. Кентаро дерётся с Челюстью на равных первые три минуты, а потом чувствует, как начинает сдавать. Его вколачивают в сетку и бьют поддых, а потом — по спине; удары отзываются звенящей болью во всём теле. Спустя минуту Кентаро падает, и на него обрушивается ещё один удар — рёбра с левой стороны мерзко хрустят.

После второго такого удара он отрубается.

Первое, что он видит по пробуждении — обеспокоенное лицо Гуаня. Обеспокоенное лицо Гуаня говорит:  
— Ты как?

Как же Кентаро остоебал этот вопрос. Он закатывает глаза и из последних сил рычит:  
— Отъебись.

— Ладно-ладно, — Гуань снова поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте; он делает так слишком часто, хотя, должно быть, прекрасно знает, что бешеных собак это только раздражает. — Только нам пора уже сваливать отсюда, Зоопарк закрывается.

Потолок и стены вокруг Кентаро всё ещё кружатся, но он встаёт, морщась от боли в треснувших рёбрах. Он думает: мне одни только блядские больничные счета в половину сегодняшней оплаты обойдутся. Думает: заебало.

— Бледный, кстати, прибавил тебе пятьдесят баксов к оплате за бой. Пошли, я подвезу тебя до больницы.

Кентаро шагает за Гуанем, дыша через каждую пару шагов, чтобы успокоить боль. Боль можно продышать и перетерпеть, а вот гулкий звон в голове раздражает сильнее надоедливого комара, жужжащего над ухом. Мир вокруг всё ещё кружится у Кентаро перед глазами. Он садится в разъёбанный фургончик Гуаня и отрубается на заднем сидении, приложившись, как тупая муха, лбом об стекло.

С персоналом больницы он уже хорошо знаком, как и с её постояльцами. Он знает ребёнка из палаты двести два, Шино, — он постоянно на гемодиализе из-за почечной недостаточности и почти не выходит на улицу из палаты, занимаясь, в основном, чтением заумных книжек. Знает старушку из двести седьмой, восстанавливающуюся после инсульта. Знает смешную девушку в парике под горшок — Акане — у неё рак и она, скорее всего, не протянет долго.

Уже знакомая Кентаро медсестра показывает ему палату, потом он тащится на рентген, потом ему туго бинтуют грудную клетку, обрабатывают синяки и ссадины, вправляют вывихнутое плечо. Когда врачи и медсёстры уходят, Кентаро ложится на койку, подложив под голову здоровую руку, и долго пялится в потолок. Ему быстро становится скучно.

Поднявшись с койки, он выходит в светлые больничные коридоры. За окнами уже почти утро, и весь остальной мир, кажется, спит — кроме этой больницы. Кентаро бесцельно ходит по коридорам, выходит в холл, наблюдая за снующими там людьми, — в холле больницы всегда людно и всегда что-нибудь происходит.

Неожиданно Кентаро слышит знакомый голос — он очень хорошо запоминает голоса — и тут же ищет его обладателя. Танака стоит рядом с заплаканной девушкой, завернувшейся в ватное одеяло, и хмурится, записывая что-то в блокнот.

— Он нарушил судебный запрет; нужно будет подать встречный иск. Вы сами-то в порядке, Акане-сан?..

Кентаро смотрит на него, возвышающегося над хрупкой девушкой и всё ещё больше похожего на бандита — для завершения образа не хватает только биты; теперь Танака не в рубашке и брюках, а в джинсах, футболке и косухе — и хочет смеяться. Он не верит в совпадения, но это, похоже, одно из них.

Хорошо, если Танака его не заметит.

Танака его замечает. Отзывается беззвучным «о» и машет Кентаро рукой, а потом, оценив его внешний вид, хмурится. Подходит ближе, рассматривая Кентаро с ног до головы, и хмурится ещё сильнее.

— Что случилось?

Кентаро фыркает. Вот надо ему сунуть нос не в своё дело, а.

— Упал.

Фыркнув, Танака вздёргивает бровь.

— Под грузовик?

— Тебе какое дело? — рычит Кентаро. — Иди куда шёл.

— Ну вот я и иду, — пожимает плечами Танака, а затем шагает ближе. — К тебе.

Пидор. Знает, как поставить в тупик словами. Кентаро не знает, как бы так огрызнуться, чтобы Танака точно понял, что ему тут не рады, и отъебался. Больница вокруг гудит утренними посетителями и новыми больными, и от этого гула у Кентаро трещит голова. Он хочет спать, но вряд ли сможет уснуть в больничном шуме.

— Так что случилось? — снова спрашивает Танака. — Подрался с кем? Помощь, может, нужна? Я адвокат, если чё.

Кентаро тянет заржать. Какой сердобольный и правильный попался долбоёб, аж тошно. Он нарочно раздражённо вздыхает, разворачивается и уходит обратно к себе в палату. Сегодня его не выпишут, значит, выспаться получится только завтра — и то, не факт. Как Кентаро будет тягать коробки с вывихнутой рукой, тоже не особо понятно. Надо бы найти работу попроще. Курьером, например.

Он звонит хозяину склада и спрашивает насчёт доставок. Тот соглашается довольно быстро — вообще, всё складывается подозрительно удачно, хотя удача и жизнь Кентаро находятся по разные стороны баррикад.

На следующий день он понимает, что всё не так гладко, как казалось. Одна из доставок в день — в бар «Дракон» возле станции Нумабукуро. К Танаке Саэко. К Танаке Рюноске.

Танака встречает его на пороге бара и сверлит недовольным взглядом. Кентаро не понимает — это потому что он вчера ему нагрубил или по какой-то другой причине? От этого взгляда хочется спрятаться — или дать обладателю в морду. Бей или беги; Кентаро всегда выбирает первый вариант. Он спрашивает Танаку в лоб:  
— Чего?

— А? — Танака моргает, словно действительно залип в пустоту, а не следил за Кентаро взглядом.

Кто тебе поверит, еблан.

— Чего ты пялишься?

Он улыбается. Улыбка у него мягкая-мягкая, совершенно неподходящая образу гопаря. Две ямочки на щеках, прищуренные блестящие глаза. Выглядит совершенно по-еблански и не стыкуется с коротко стриженным черепом и татухой на шее.

— Поверишь, если скажу, что беспокоюсь? — спрашивает Танака.

Кентаро хочет зарычать, но не успевает — Танака усмехается и склоняет голову к плечу, угрожающе щурясь.

— Боюсь, как бы ты не переусердствовал. Рёбра срастись должны, а ты работаешь в поте лица.

Собака внутри Кентаро чует угрозу и низко, озлобленно рычит. Кентаро хватает Танаку за воротник и выдыхает ему в лицо:  
— Ты мне не угрожай, мужик. Я и въебать могу.

Танака снова растягивает губы в улыбке.

— Верю.

Он ни хуя не боится — хватает Кентаро за запястье, медленно разгибает пальцы, стиснувшие воротник футболки. Смотрит с упрямым дружелюбием, словно пытается приручить. Скорее, и правда пытается. Держит за руку с таким видом, словно они с Кентаро лучшие друзья. Аж противно.

— Чё тебе надо, а? — устало спрашивает Кентаро.

Он и правда заебался агриться на всё подряд. Ему очень хочется лечь на пол и лежать, пока раны не заживут, пока он не зарастёт плесенью, как кружка из-под какао. Танака кивает в сторону бара.

— Зайдёшь?

Кентаро фыркает.

— Денег нет.

— За мой счёт.

— Я за рулём.

— А, — Танака чешет в затылке и снова скалится, — точно. Сорян, запамятовал.

Кентаро хочет усмехнуться, но упрямо держит покерфейс. Разворачивается, садится за руль и уезжает нахрен из этого района на следующую доставку. Улыбка Танаки весь день не выходит у него из головы. Она настолько забивает все его мысли, что он по привычке тащится вечером к Зоопарку. Гуань встречает его охуевшим взглядом и возгласами типа:  
— Ты долбоёб?

Типа:  
— Иди лечись, а то вообще больше на ринг не пущу.

Типа:  
— С тобой точно всё ок?

Кентаро уходит, не говоря ему ни слова. Заваливается в магазин на углу дома и покупает себе нормальной жратвы вместо того чтобы закинуть денег в фонд. С непривычки даже как-то неловко; Кентаро смотрит на еду и чувствует сухую, неприятную вину, свербящую где-то в горле. Но всё равно жрёт — давится, правда, каждые два глотка. Он слишком привык тратить деньги на кого-то, кому нужнее.

Он снова появляется в Зоопарке спустя неделю, когда заживает вывих. Рёбра, ещё не сросшиеся до конца, до сих пор болят, но это не так уж важно — главное не получать ударов по ним. Гуань агрессивно сопротивляется, говоря, что нужно подождать ещё чуть-чуть, но Кентаро не слушает. Ему остоебало это «чуть-чуть». Остоебал дружелюбный Танака. Остоебали доставки. Он хочет снова ни о чём не думая тягать коробки и драться. Драться и тягать коробки. Тратить деньги не на себя.

Он участвует только в первом бое из пяти, и сливается спустя пять минут ожесточённого месилова с сёстрами Шики. Хрупкие на вид девушки дерутся не хуже огромных мужиков — бьют порой точнее и больнее, словно зная, где у Кентаро старые шрамы и ломаные рёбра. Он выходит из Зоопарка весь в привычных ссадинах и синяках; тело ноет, но это скорее приятное чувство, чем нет.

Чувство, означающее, что всё вернулось в свою колею.

Кентаро садится на бордюр неподалёку от своего дома и долго пялится на светлеющее небо без облаков. Он слышит свист позади себя, но не обращает внимания. Весенний сырой ветер забирается ему под куртку и холодит свежие синяки.

— Кьётани!

Кентаро вздрагивает и оборачивается. Танака в два шага сокращает расстояние между ними и останавливается возле Кентаро, смотря на него сверху вниз.

— Ты опять побитый.

Как же ты заебал, думает Кентаро, со своей ебучей заботой.

— И чё?

Танака указывает пальцем на бордюр и приказывает:  
— Жди тут.

— Ещё чего, — бросает Кентаро ему в спину.

Но почему-то никуда не уходит. Говорит себе, что это потому что небо тут ужасно красивое. И вообще он имеет право оставаться где хочет. С чем вообще может вернуться этот еблан? Аптеки давно закрыты.

Танака возвращается с шестью банками пива.

— Сейчас-то ты точно не за рулём, — говорит он, ставя пакет рядом с Кентаро и открывая банку, — хорошо здесь, ага?

Кентаро молчит. Молчать у него отлично получается, в отличие от всего остального. Он со щелчком открывает банку пива и делает первый глоток. Едва заметное тепло медленно расползается по горлу и греет изнутри.

— Холодно сегодня, — замечает Танака. — Расскажешь, кто тебя так?

Кентаро фыркает.

— Упал.

— Ну хорошо, упал так упал. Помощь с этим, я так понимаю, тебе не нужна.

— Не нужна.

Танака отпивает из банки и улыбается.

— Хорошо, — и непонятно, к чему это он: к тому, что Кентаро не нужна помощь, или к погоде на улице, или ко вкусу пива, или ко всему одновременно. 

Танака странный — дружелюбный, как домашняя псина, ладно хоть хвостом не виляет. Покупает пиво почти незнакомцам. Предлагает помощь, глядя на побои. Работает в адвокатской конторе с лицом и поведением гопника. «Удивительный человек», — сказал бы кто-то.

— Редкостный долбоёб, — говорит Кентаро.

— Кто?

— Ты.

Рассмеявшись, Танака салютует ему пивом. Отвечает:  
— Может быть. 

Он выглядит иррационально довольным — так и тянет надавать по лицу, но Кентаро взял за правило не бить тех, кто не заслужил. А уж Танака-то точно не заслужил с его злоебучим дружелюбием. На него не действует ни молчание, ни оскорбления, вообще ничего — он продолжает клеиться к Кентаро, как банный лист. Словно ему так нужно знакомство с человеком, похожим на бешеную собаку. Явно неблагополучным. Явно злым. Смешно.

Кентаро фыркает, а потом поднимается и уходит — молча. Танака ничего не говорит ему вслед.

И всё вновь идёт своим чередом: работа, бои, работа, бои. В следующий раз привычное расписание Кентаро меняется только через два месяца. Он как раз на пути к Зоопарку, когда видит сидящего на бордюре Танаку. Хочется его обойти, да что-то не даёт — то ли Кентаро и правда привязался к этому долбоёбу, то ли из ниоткуда взявшаяся вежливость решила вдруг наступить на горло.

Но.  
Когда Кентаро подходит к Танаке, он замечает несколько вещей. Вещь первая: Танака сидит не как обычно, а сгорбившись, и дышит со свистом. Вещь вторая: лицо Танаки разукрашено до неузнаваемости. Вещь третья: его одежда порвана и запачкана пылью и следами чужих ботинок.

Вещь четвёртая: ярость.  
Кентаро чувствует, как закипает — его всегда легко разозлить, но никогда ещё он не злился из-за едва знакомого человека. Это удивляет и ни капли не радует. Кентаро подскакивает к Танаке, хватает его за грудки — тот вздрагивает, и это ещё одна неприятная капля ярости в копилку ярости Кентаро Кьётани — и рычит:  
— Кто?

В глазах Танаки читается сначала смелая готовность принимать удары, а потом — узнавание. Он растягивает потрескавшиеся губы в улыбке и спрашивает с невероятно тупой интонацией:  
— Чё?

Кентаро тянет заржать, но ещё больше — навалять тому пидору, который избил Танаку. Потому что как можно избить Танаку? Это же сто восемьдесят сантиметров громкого собачьего дружелюбия, а собак бьют только самые отбитые ублюдки.

— Кто, спрашиваю, тебя так отпиздил, — говорит Кентаро.

Голос у него срывается не то на хрип, не то — опять — на рык.

— А, — тянет Танака, и в этом «а» он умещает невероятно много: и благодарность, и беспокойство, и отказ от помощи. Впрочем, для Кентаро навалять тому пидору не помощь, а святой долг, — не так уж это и важно.

— Либо ты отвечаешь и я урою этого ублюдка, — Кентаро чеканит каждую букву, — либо я найду этого ублюдка сам. И урою. Сечёшь?

Танака хрипло смеётся. Указывает на себя с головы до пят, склоняет голову к плечу. Отвечает с угрозой:  
— Ты думаешь, меня так один человек уделал? Один на один меня мало кто уделать может, чувак.

Кентаро застывает и понимает: о. Правда. Танака не выглядит как человек, которого так просто отпиздить в одно рыло. Но желания навалять уёбкам не уменьшается — наоборот, оно становится больше, вырастает, как воздушный шарик, готовый лопнуть. Кентаро и сам не знает, почему оно так получается — просто Танака чем-то ему приглянулся.

— Говори, кто.

— Если хочешь помочь им навалять — подожди, пока я чуть-чуть оклемаюсь, лады? — Танака скалится. — Или думал, я отомстить не захочу? Не на того напали.

У Кентаро дыхание перехватывает от восхищения.

— Только вот, — Танака поворачивается к Кентаро, — ночевать придётся в отеле.

Кентаро неожиданно осознаёт, что это самый длинный его разговор с кем-то за последние лет пятнадцать. Когда-то в детстве, до того, как у него появился отчим, он любил разговаривать. Любил играть с другими детьми. Был, в общем, совсем не таким, как сейчас.

— Почему?

Кентаро приглядывается к Танаке ещё раз: никаких сильных повреждений, кроме перелома, нет. Ночевать в больнице ему точно не придётся.

— Я живу с сестрой. Не хочу её беспокоить лишний раз — она же тоже как зарычит, как начнёт бычить на всех подряд, её хрен успокоишь потом. Посижу в отеле до выздоровления, ей скажу, что у друга ночую. Влетит, правда, в копеечку...

Кентаро не верит, что говорит это, но:  
— Ночуй у меня.

У него даже есть запасной футон. Кентаро хотел его выбросить, но как-то не пришлось. Теперь он не жалеет об этом — потому что благодарный взгляд Танаки, как алкоголь, туманит разум и греет нутро. Запасных ключей у него, правда, нет, но всегда можно сделать дубликат — это всё равно дешевле, чем хостел.

Кентаро говорит ему адрес и вкладывает в руку ключи; говорит:  
— Я на работу. Приду около трёх, может, чуть позже, — и шагает к ржавым воротам Зоопарка.

— Спасибо! — кричит Танака ему в спину.

Гуань поджидает Кентаро в подсобке, и тут же, едва он заходит, шипит:  
— Бледный совсем ебанулся. Подобрал какого-то совершенно обдолбанного придурка. У тебя сегодня единственный бой — с ним, я даже не знаю, что он может выкинуть. Заплатят, конечно, дохера, но...

— Сколько?

— Кьётани... — Гуань хмурится.

— Сколько?

— Триста баксов.

Нехило. Дневная оплата за один бой. Кентаро кивает и молча идёт переодеваться. Даже если этот сегодняшний обдолбыш выкинет что-нибудь эдакое — Кентаро в любом случае не умрёт. Оружие в Зоопарке под запретом — Бледный не любит смертельные примочки в чужих руках.

Триста баксов за один бой — это немаленькие деньги. К тому же, бой не подставной — это значит, что Кентаро может не заморачиваться и драться без поддавков. Такой шанс выпадает редко — в последний раз это было почти два года назад. Переодевшись, Кентаро выходит из подсобки к клетке, где его уже ждут. Противник — худой, мерзковатого вида тип, и правда, похоже, обдолбанный. Он шатается из стороны в сторону на своей части ринга. Когда Кентаро забирается в клетку, его взгляд становится чуть более осмысленным — но, в целом, ненамного.

Кентаро уже знает, куда бить, но, когда бой начинается, неожиданно промахивается. Парень, кем бы он ни был, оказывается вёртким, как крыса. Он ускользает от ударов и успевает бить сам — несильно, правда, почти неощутимо. В какой-то момент Кентаро чувствует угрозу — и едва успевает увернуться от ножа. Лезвие разрезает майку и оставляет косую полосу на рёбрах; Кентаро изворачивается и бьёт обдолбыша коленом в живот — так сильно, что тот падает, согнувшись пополам, и больше не встаёт. Кентаро оглядывает трибуны и видит хмурящегося Бледного — плохой знак.

Сегодня ему платят больше обычного в пять раз — Бледный не скупится на компенсацию за резаную рану на рёбрах. Кентаро наспех перевязывает её старыми бинтами из местной аптечки — это всего лишь царапина, но неприятно до зубовного скрежета. Хочется выбить из обдолбыша всё дерьмо. В больницу — не хочется. Кентаро и не идёт туда — сворачивает сразу к дому, совсем забыв про то, что у него гости.

Вспоминает только не найдя в кармане ключи — и стучит в дверь. Непривычно. Словно это не его квартира, а чья-то чужая, и его могут не пустить на порог — так уже было в те стрёмные времена, когда Кентаро жил с отчимом.

Танака открывает дверь и отходит на шаг назад, пропуская Кентаро внутрь. Говорит:  
— Я купил жратвы. И ещё прибрался.

Кентаро скалится.

— Хозяюшка.

Танака ржёт, а потом резко замолкает — замечает кровавое пятно на белой футболке. Кентаро ненавидит белые футболки именно за то, что их легко запачкать кровью, но сегодня ни одной чёрной по какой-то хреновой причине (очевидной: у него руки не дошли отнести шмотки в прачечную) не нашлось. Пришлось надевать старую, ещё школьных времён футболку, короткую и тесную в плечах. И белую, как кефир.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Танака. — В больнице был?

Кентаро качает головой.

— Ненавижу больницы.

Он врёт, на самом деле, — больницы нравятся ему ещё с детства: там к нему всегда хорошо относятся. Там можно понаблюдать за людьми, которые точно не въебут и не начнут читать мораль. Но сегодня — сегодня в больницу Кентаро совсем не хочется.

— Покажи, — Танака тянется рукой к краю футболки и задирает её вверх до верхних рёбер — и его почему-то не хочется ебануть по руке за такие вольности. — Перевязали криво. И даже не обработали, твою мать, Кьётани, какого хре...

Кентаро зажимает ему ладонью рот. Злится, но совсем чуть-чуть, почти в шутку.

— Замолчи.

— Молчу, — говорит Танака ему в ладонь.

Щекотно. Кентаро фыркает и убирает руку, но Танака не отпускает край футболки. Тянет его на себя — за собой — в комнату, садит на неразложенный футон, спрашивает:  
— Где аптечка?

— На кухне. В ящике над раковиной.

Танака вихрем уносится в коридор — на крошечную кухню, — громко роется в ящиках и вихрем же возвращается обратно. Садится на пол возле Кентаро, снова задирает край футболки, ножницами разрезает бинты. Матерится себе под нос, глядя на рану.

— Снова упал?

— Ага.

— А с виду — ни разу не неуклюжий.

Танака стебётся. Кентаро снова прикладывает ладонь к его рту — на этот раз молча — и смотрит пристально, вглядываясь в удивлённое лицо. Танака опускает голову и принимается обрабатывать рану, словно нарочно причиняя боль. Антисептик жжётся, и Кентаро шипит, сгребая в кулак рубашку на плече Танаки. Тот смеётся и осторожно дует на рану, накладывает повязку и закрепляет её пластырем.

— Спасибо.

Танака поднимает голову и откровенно пялится. Кентаро отворачивается.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спрашивает Танака.

— Что?

— А, — он поджимает губы, — не бери в голову. Вырвалось.

Кентаро смотрит на его покрасневшие щёки, и впервые в своей жизни думает — почему бы и нет? Его никогда не привлекали ни женщины, ни мужчины, но Танака — Танака словно из другой вселенной. Странный. Красивый. Прямой, как рельса.

— Можно.

Танака моргает, и снова поднимает голову, и снова пялится, и снова выглядит как дружелюбная псина. Бешеный пёс и домашний пёс — отличная пара, хули.

— Ну?

Кентаро почти жалеет о том, что разрешил, когда Танака, наконец, целует его. Прихватывает губами нижнюю губу, скользит языком по нёбу, оглаживает шершавыми ладонями шею. Кентаро отвечает. Кентаро чувствует, как падает куда-то глубоко-глубоко, и выныривает только когда Танака отстраняется.

— Я, — он снова поджимает губы и резко поднимается, словно понимает, что совершил ошибку. Кентаро не сказал бы, что это ошибка. — Я, наверное, пойду.

Когда Танака поворачивается, чтобы уйти, Кентаро зовёт его.

— Танака, — говорит он, — можешь остаться.

Это наполовину вопрос, наполовину утверждение: Кентаро не знает, хочет ли Танака остаться. Кентаро много чего не знает.

— Рю, — Танака оборачивается, и на лице у него светится широченная улыбка. — Зови меня Рю.

Кентаро фыркает и коротко улыбается в ответ. И понимает, что ужасно давно не улыбался по-настоящему — только скалился злобно на боях.

— Тогда ты тоже зови меня по имени.

— Хорошо, — Рюноске садится рядом, а потом тут же подскакивает: — Точно! Я же наготовил кучу всего. Подумал, будет неплохо, если хоть так тебе отплачу за жильё.

— Не стоило, — Кентаро поднимается и тащится за ним на крошечную кухню, — но спасибо.

Рюноске достаёт карри из холодильника и рис из рисоварки. Кентаро вдыхает запахи нормальной еды впервые за несколько лет, и в животе у него урчит. Рюноске громко смеётся — он вносит в крошечную квартиру и неопрятную жизнь Кентаро много новых запахов и лишнего шума, но Кентаро не против. Ему уютно во всём этом — уютней, чем просто дома.

Они делят поздний ужин, раскладывают футоны — совсем-совсем рядом — и ложатся спать. Кентаро не спится. Он ворочается, вертится, ложась то на один бок, то на другой — рана болит и мешает спать.

— Ляг на спину, — говорит Рюноске, — закрой глаза и не двигайся. Дыши ровнее. Так и уснёшь.

— А ты прям знаток, — ворчит Кентаро, но слушается.

Рюноске смеётся.

— Это хороший способ заснуть, когда всё болит.

— Тогда почему ты не спишь?

— Думаю.

Кентаро поворачивается к нему и морщится — ложиться на этот бок всё так же больно. Подкладывает руку под голову, смотрит, как Рюноске улыбается в полутьме.

— О чём?

— О тебе.

— И что же, — голос у Кентаро срывается на хрип, — ты думаешь?

Рюноске улыбается шире.

— Что я невероятно удачлив, раз тебе не противно находиться рядом со мной.

— Почему мне должно быть противно?

— Действительно, — Рюноске придвигается к Кентаро ближе, касается лбом лба, и в этом жесте нежности больше, чем Кентаро узнал за всю свою жизнь, — какая разница, кого любить, правда?

Кентаро хмурится.

— Я не понимаю любви.

— Можешь попытаться понять, — Рюноске очерчивает руками свой силуэт, — я весь твой.

— Не верю, — Кентаро хмурится ещё сильнее, — что нравлюсь тебе.

— Почему?

— Я вообще мало кому нравлюсь. Конфликтный. Необщительный. Бла-бла-бла, не помню, что ещё там говорили учителя. Я понимаю, почему не нравлюсь людям, но почему нравлюсь тебе — нет.

Рюноске разглаживает пальцем морщину между его бровей. Говорит тихо-тихо:  
— Ты похож на волка. Хочется приручить, и посадить рядом с собой, и смотреть, и прикасаться, пока разрешают. Такое, знаешь... непонятное чувство. Когда кто-то, кто никого к себе не подпускал, вдруг разрешает тебе быть рядом. Достаточное объяснение?

Кентаро сгребает его в охапку и притягивает к себе, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи. Это скорее инстинктивное действие, чем осмысленное, и он понимает, что сделал, только спустя несколько секунд. Отступать уже некуда. От Рюноске приятно пахнет, он шарит ладонями по спине Кентаро и неровно дышит.

Два часа они лежат в обнимку, а потом — потом у Кентаро звонит будильник. В этот момент он ненавидит его мелодию сильнее, чем за все последние десять лет, вместе взятые. Старая разъёбанная мобила вибрирует на столе и спустя долгие десять минут падает с него, ударяясь об пол.

— Вставай, — смеётся Рюноске. — Тебе пора на работу?

— Не хочу, — Кентаро жмурится и снова утыкается носом ему в шею, — на хуй работу.

Но потом всё-таки поднимается, натягивает свою вторую белую футболку (обещая себе заскочить-таки в прачечную сегодня вечером) и старые рваные джинсы. Говорит, не оборачиваясь:  
— Я оставил тебе ключи. Вернусь около трёх.

— Ночи? — спрашивает Рюноске.

— Ночи, — отвечает Кентаро.

И уходит. Весёлый парень Аояма на работе говорит ему:  
— Какой-то ты сегодня добрый. Девушка появилась? — и ржёт.

Кентаро хочет отпиздить его, но на этой работе драться нельзя. Ну ничего — наверстает в Зоопарке.

Гуань тоже указывает Кентаро на несвойственное ему спокойствие. Спрашивает:  
— Ты же не принимал ничего? Справишься с раной? Может, не выходить сегодня?

Кентаро усмехается.

— Ничего крепче чая. Справлюсь.

Его сегодняшние бои — с сёстрами Шики, Молотоголовым — редким посетителем этого места, — и Накагавой. Кентаро переодевается и выходит на ринг, и из его головы вылетают все мысли — бои отлично прочищают мозги. Кентаро думает только о том, как защищаться и атаковать, и совсем не думает ни о Рюноске с его странностями, ни о себе и тысяче своих недостатков. Рана на боку несильно саднит и, кажется, кровоточит — Кентаро чувствует, как майка на боку пропитывается влагой.

Он заканчивает бой с Молотоголовым и спешит в подсобку, достаёт из аптечки бинты и наспех наново перевязывает себя. А потом снова выходит на ринг. В клетке всё так же душно и горячо, пол под ногами скользкий и неустойчивый. Кентаро нужно побить Накагаву — сегодня все ставят на него — и устоять на ногах.

Он делает это — и падает уже в подсобке. Гуань подскакивает к нему, недовольно ворча.

— Ну вот нахрена ты полез на рожон, а? Нахрена ты раненый сюда припёрся? Не пришёл бы — Бледный поставил бы против них кого-нибудь ещё. Не ты один здесь работаешь. Вставай, довезу тебя до дома.

Кентаро шаткой походкой выходит из Зоопарка, падает на переднее сиденье разъёбанного фургончика Гуаня и вырубается, ощущая все неровности дороги на своей шкуре.

— Ключи твои где? — Гуань держит его под руки, волоча по лестнице вверх.

Кентаро с трудом приходит в себя.

— Пусти. Дальше сам дойду.

Гуань хмурится, но пожимает плечами. Говорит:  
— Ну ладно. Не доползёшь — звякни мне, я увезу тебя в больницу.

Кентаро добирается до нужного этажа и долбится лбом в дверь. Ему везёт — она открывается вовнутрь, и Кентаро мешком падает на Рюноске, болезненно выдыхая. Рана ужасно саднит. Рюноске матерится вполголоса, тащит Кентаро в комнату, кладёт на футон, задирая футболку и разматывая бинты. Морщится. Шепчет:  
— Совсем идиот.

Кентаро фыркает. Бок прошивает болью, и он шипит и матерится сквозь зубы.

— Поехали в больницу, — говорит Рюноске.

Кентаро слушается. В больнице ничего не меняется — ни дружелюбные медсёстры, давно знающие его в лицо, ни пациенты, за которыми Кентаро привык наблюдать.

Рану ему всё-таки зашивают. Пять швов неприятно чешутся под повязкой, и Кентаро скрипит зубами, пытаясь терпеть. Рюноске везёт его домой — он уже не такой разукрашенный, как вчера; синяки и ссадины на лице почти сошли. Быстро. Кентаро хочется, чтобы Рюноске остался насовсем, но крошечная квартирка не рассчитана на двоих; к тому же, он вряд ли захочет остаться.

Выйдя из такси, Кентаро заходит в супермаркет рядом с домом. Скидывает в корзинку несколько банок пива и пару пачек орешков, топает на кассу. Рюноске стоит рядом и ухмыляется; Кентаро протягивает кассиру деньги, складывает пиво в пакет и шагает домой.

— Ты же знаешь, что с ранами нельзя пить? — спрашивает Рюноске.

— Кого ебёт, — отвечает Кентаро, — хочу и пью. На мне в любом случае заживает, как на собаке.

Рюноске смеётся. У него некрасивый, лающий смех, но Кентаро всё равно нравится. Кентаро в Рюноске нравится почти всё — кроме, наверное, дружелюбия к другим. Хочется, чтобы он был добрым только к Кентаро. Чтобы он был только для Кентаро. Дурацкое ощущение.

Они заваливаются домой и пьют пиво, перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Рюноске говорит:  
— Хотел позвать тебя завтра на махач с теми ублюдками, которые меня, — указывает на лицо, — разукрасили. Но-

— Я пойду, — перебивает его Кентаро.

— Швы разойдутся.

— Похуй.

Пожав плечами, Рюноске открывает последнюю банку пива.

— Ну, — говорит, — за победу тогда, что ли.

Кентаро улыбается этой своей похожей на оскал улыбкой. Он весь в предвкушении завтрашнего побоища, и ему не спится даже после пива — он всё ворочается, пытаясь найти удобное положение для сна, и Рюноске, видимо, не выдерживает: притирается ближе, обнимает руками и ногами, щекотно дышит в шею.

— Спи.

Кентаро вздыхает. Пялится в окно на затянутое смогом ночное токийское небо. Прикрывает глаза.

— Сплю.

Утром он по обыкновению идёт на работу, а затем — затем они с Рюноске встречаются в переулке возле станции Окубо в Синдзюку. Вечером там неуютно и тихо; редкие прохожие стараются идти быстрее, чтобы не попасться каким-нибудь психам. Кентаро и Рюноске, напротив, нарочно ищут психов.

Находят — Рюноске останавливается и пялится на группу гоповатого вида парней.

— О, — говорит один из них, заметив его, — пидорок сам припёрся. Ещё и с дружком.

И тогда начинается драка. Кентаро с детства любит драться, особенно, когда его не стесняют рамки ринга и каких-либо правил. Когда важна только победа. Он бьёт, не оглядываясь, не задумываясь, на инстинктах, под его кулаками хрустят хрящи и кости.

Толпа гопников улепётывает от них с Рюноске — двоих! — в страхе.

— Бешеные, — сипит один из них напоследок.

Кентаро кивает: бешеные. И ложится на асфальт, ощущая, как кровь стекает по лицу. Смеётся — хрипло с непривычки.

— Впервые вижу, как ты смеёшься, — говорит Рюноске.

Он ложится рядом. Они смотрят в вечернее токийское небо, начисто лишённое звёзд, и молчат. Рюноске первым нарушает тишину.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит он, — понимаешь?

Кентаро фыркает.

— Отчасти.

Он поднимается на ноги и протягивает Рюноске руку. Тот хватается за неё и тянет его на себя. Кентаро поднимает его, смотрит в глаза, склонив голову к плечу.

— Я не против, — сипит.

— Не против чего?

— Быть рядом с тобой.

Рюноске улыбается и порывисто обнимает его — так сильно, что рана начинает саднить. Кентаро шипит и хлопает его по спине ладонью, как в тренировочном поединке. Они доходят до Нумабукуро и там расходятся: Кентаро уходит в сторону своего дома, Рюноске — в сторону своего.

Придя домой, Кентаро отчётливо понимает, насколько там стало пусто. Но квартира всё ещё не рассчитана на двоих. Он ложится спать и вырубается удивительно быстро. И впервые за долгое время спит восемь часов, а не четыре. И решает взять перерыв в боях — хотя бы ненадолго. Звонит Гуаню, говорит, что не выйдет в ближайшую неделю. Тот соглашается.

— Слава богу, — говорит Гуань, — а то ты бы сдох такими темпами.

Как только он кладёт трубку, звонит Рюноске.

— Давай съедемся.

У Кентаро перехватывает дыхание. Он шевелит губами молча, как рыба, но всё-таки выдавливает из себя ответ.

— Давай.

За два дня они находят квартиру в Накано, подписывают договор об аренде и переезжают. Кентаро открывает для себя привычку Рюноске клеить повсюду дурацкие цветастые стикеры с надписями, а ещё безудержно обниматься, а ещё наливать кетчуп на яичницу. Он почти счастлив. Почти — потому что где-то кроется подвох. 

Кентаро чувствует это, проснувшись утром: его жизнь в последнее время идёт слишком гладко. Его жизнь никогда не шла гладко; обычно в такие моменты объявлялась какая-нибудь херня, которая основательно портила жизнь ему и всем, кто его окружает. Он идёт на работу с кристально-чистой уверенностью в том, что что-то произойдёт.

Он готов. В конце недели он доходит до Зоопарка, и там — там его уже ждут копы.

Вот он, подвох. Копы скручивают его, зачитывают правило Миранды, садят в машину. «Вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве» — это звенит в голове Кентаро и повторяется снова и снова, как вечная бегущая строка. Он много раз хотел уебать тысяче разных людей, но убить — никогда. Жизнь одна, и только самых отпетых мразей можно её лишить.

Кентаро даже не знает, кого убил. В участке тихо и пусто; Кентаро здесь не впервые, но впервые — по подозрению в убийстве. Он знает, что больше сорока восьми часов его не продержат, и это единственное, что он знает.

Хотя нет. Ещё он знает того, кто может ему помочь.

— Можно позвонить? — хрипит он.

Коп даёт ему его телефон, и Кентаро набирает номер Рюноске. Они обменялись номерами всего лишь вчера вечером, и первый же звонок будет... таким.

— Алло, — голос у Рюноске хриплый не то со сна, не то после работы.

— Рю, — Кентаро запинается, — меня арестовали.

— Что? — голос тут же становится бодрым. — Почему?

Кентаро выдыхает в трубку.

— Убийство.

Рюноске приезжает почти сразу же. Смотрит испуганно, спрашивает тихо-тихо:  
— Ну? Кого ты убил?

Рассмеявшись, Кентаро пожимает плечами.

— Не ебу. Подошёл... к месту работы, а там копы.

Рюноске хмурится.

— Тебя ещё не допрашивали?

— Нет.

На допросе его спрашивают, где он был вчера в половине двенадцатого ночи. Он был дома и спал, но никто не может этого подтвердить. Убийство, в котором его подозревают, произошло в подвале Зоопарка. 

Убили Бледного.

У Бледного было полно врагов, но выбор копов пал почему-то на Кентаро, который даже и не подумал бы об убийстве. После допроса в участок вваливается Гуань — бледный и встревоженный. Он подскакивает к Кентаро и трясёт его за плечи.

— Это Кано, — запыхавшись, говорит он, — это точно Кано. Они повесят это на тебя и выйдут чистенькими.

Кано — братья, враждующие с Бледным — были Кентаро почти незнакомы. Он видел их всего раз, когда они пришли на его бой в качестве именитых спонсоров. Бледный выставил их вон и закрыл Зоопарк на сутки. Сейчас Кано стали и врагами Кентаро тоже.

Рюноске смотрит на Гуаня с подозрением, но Кентаро качает головой. Говорит:  
— Свой.

Назнеченного ему прокурора зовут Дайшо Сугуру. Он кажется смутно знакомым — с холодным змеиным взглядом, кривой улыбкой и манерой растягивать гласные, говоря почти ласково. Кентаро на милю бы к такому человеку не подошёл — уж слишком он подозрительный.

— Двадцать восемь ударов ножом, — едко говорит Дайшо, — сильно же ты на него обиделся.

Он швыряет на стол фотографии трупа с кучей колотых ран. Бледный выглядит неестественно синим, глаза с колодцами зрачков смотрят в пустоту. Кентаро тянет блевануть — он ни разу в жизни не видел трупы. Даже пострадавших в авариях — ни разу. Дайшо продолжает:  
— Тебя видели возле места преступления через два часа после смерти — как там была его кличка? Светлого? Белого? А, Бледного, — твою куртку нашли на месте преступления. Следы ботинок твоего размера также были найдены там.

Кентаро фыркает. Он использует своё право хранить молчание — хотя его так и тянет обматерить мерзкого прокурора.

— Ты убил его, — тянет Дайшо, — сознайся, и, может быть, тебе скостят срок. «Я убил Широгане Такаши», ну же.

Кентаро усмехается.

— Я никогда никого не убивал.

Дайшо третирует его ещё около трёх часов, а потом уходит. Они с Рюноске остаются одни. У них есть несколько минут, чтобы поговорить.

— Первое заседание послезавтра, — говорит Рюноске.

Он тяжело вздыхает и продолжает:  
— Тебя будут обвинять в убийстве с отягчающими. Не у тебя одного нет алиби, улки косвенные, не знаю, почему они зацепились за тебя — может, им приплатили. В конце концов, в этой сфере деньги, — Рюноске усмехается, — решают всё.

На первое заседание суда его везут в пустом автобусе и выводят под руки, скованного наручниками. Он садится рядом с Рюноске в неудобной тюремной форме и готовится к тому, что ему придётся полжизни провести за решёткой. Он не сильно надеется на защиту — в конце концов, у него нет алиби.

— Обвиняемый Кьётани Кентаро запланировал убийство своего знакомого, Широгане Такаши. Двенадцатого марта он заманил жертву в подвал по адресу Ногата два, район Накано и нанёс ему двадцать восемь ударов ножом.

Кентаро фыркает. «Знакомого», ха. Он даже имени его не знал — только кличку.

— За сим я предъявляю обвинение в убийстве с отягчающими обстоятельствами в отношении подсудимого Кьётани Кентаро, на основании статьи сто девяносто девятой уголовного кодекса.

Прокурор садится. Кентаро бесстрашно смотрит ему в глаза — в холодные, змеиные глаза.

— Адвокат, вы признаёте предъявленные прокурором обвинения?

— Нет, не признаём. Обвиняемый Кьётани Кентаро настаивает на невиновности.

Первый свидетель — низенький, сгорбленный старикашка, продавец овощей по пути домой. Кентаро видел его каждый день — а он каждый день видел Кентаро.

— Нишимура-сан, — говорит Дайшо, — вы были свидетелем того, как Кьётани Кентаро проходил мимо вашего магазина двадцатого мая в четыре утра.

Он как раз открывается в четыре утра, вспоминает Кентаро. Думает: он точно не мог видеть меня в тот день.

— Да-да, — говорит старик, — он точно проходил мимо моего магазина. Я как раз открываюсь в это время, я точно помню.

Дайшо садится на своё место. На лице у него светится едва заметная жутковатая улыбка. Рюноске поднимается со своего места. Спрашивает:  
— Нишимура-сан, какое сегодня число?

Старик задумывается.

— Двадцать второе? Нет... Двадцать пятое?..

Рюноске поворачивается к судье.

— Свидетель путается в датах. Его показания не могут быть точными, так как мой подзащитный ходит мимо того магазина почти каждый день — за редкими исключениями. У меня всё.

Он садится и ободряюще улыбается Кентаро. Дайшо зачитывает список улик и вызывает в качестве свидетеля одного из криминалистов.

— Следы ботинок действительно были его размера, — говорит он.

— В этом городе всего один человек с сороковым размером ноги? — спрашивает Рюноске.

— Нет, но...

— Обвинение строится на косвенных уликах. Эти улики также могут быть использованы для обвинения многих из тех, кто был связан с Широгане Такаши. К тому же, у подсудимого нет мотива.

В конце концов, слово дают и Кентаро.

— Я не убивал его, — говорит он, — и никогда не хотел убить.

И замолкает.

Суд выносит ему оправдательный приговор. Дайшо шипит проклятия себе под нос, выходя из зала суда, и останавливается перед Кентаро, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я раскопаю всю твою подноготную, — говорит он, — я засажу тебя за решётку, будь уверен.

Они с Рюноске возвращаются домой совсем выжатые. Ложатся спать — но сон никак не идёт. Так странно, думает Кентаро, я принёс ему столько проблем, но он всё ещё от меня не отказался. Он делал свою работу бесплатно ради Кентаро. Он покупал Кентаро пиво, таскал его в больницу, заботился, и всё это — совершенно безвозмездно. И Кентаро нечем ему отплатить.

— Твоя жизнь была бы намного проще, если бы меня не было, — тихо говорит он. — Исчезни я, тебе бы не пришлось сегодня меня защищать.

Рюноске улыбается и обнимает его ещё крепче, словно пытаясь сломать рёбра. Не отрицает — потому что отрицание было бы ложью. Шепчет:  
— Но ведь ты уже здесь. И не можешь никуда исчезнуть.

— Ты прав. Не могу.

Под утро Кентаро сбегает из Токио в Сендай, оставив после себя только розовый стикер на холодильнике с надписью «будь счастлив».

Так и не поняв, что «проще» не равно «счастливее».


End file.
